A Thousand Years
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: Damon gets sick and Elena goes to Elijah for help. Elijah agrees to give the antidote to Damon on one condition, Elena will go to Elijah one day and be his. Takes place 5 years after the deal is made. Elena goes to the originals. She realizes that they are keeping a secret. One that she would soon discover. ON HIATUS


**I've been obsessed with shipping Elejah for a while now and I thought I'd try writing a story for them.**

**Summary: Damon gets sick and Elena goes to Elijah for help. Elijah agrees to give the antidote to Damon on one condition, Elena will go to Elijah one day and be his. Damon finds out about the deal and gets angry, not willing to let Elena go to Elijah while he loves her, so he leaves. Elena is depressed and eventually realises she has to go to Elijah. And there is where the story starts.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Elejah, Klaroline, Kennet, Mabekah, minor Delena (in flashbacks), Stefarine**

**I do not own any of the characters that are in this story apart from my OC ones (the maids/servants etc.)**

_**Elena POV**_

It's been 5 years since Damon left me. I can't really say I blame him, but it still hurt. I mean, I gave up my future to a man who I had once trusted, and believed was an honest and moral man, just so Damon could live. You see, Damon got this weird disease called Sandovsky's Syndrome.** (Thank you Vampire Academy for the disease name!)** The only way to heal him was an antidote that only Elijah Mikaelson had.

I went to him, and begged him for the cure. He agreed, on the conditions that one day, I would be his. I didn't want to, honestly, but I promised him... and I'd do anything for Damon. But when he found out that I was making this sacrifice for him, he was angry, and not only did he leave me, but he turned me and forced me to transition as well.

Now that I've had time to grieve, both for Damon and my human life, Elijah has come again. I first realized when I received a note. 'Echromai' it said, Latin for 'I am coming'. Then, just today, I received the other message saying, 'Veni', Latin for 'I have come'. So here I am, I've come to his private mansion, I'm ready to give myself to him, it's my duty.

...

_**Elijah POV**_

The day Elena Gilbert knocked on my door was one of the happiest times of my life. I knew she'd come eventually, but I had figured that it would be a few decades from when we made the deal, not 5 years. Not to say that I wasn't glad, because, of course I was, but I was just surprised.

You see, I've been keeping a secret. Elena is actually an Original, but she was made to forget about us and continuously be reborn until she met her husband once more. Elena was the Original wife, and I was the Original husband. This is why I wanted her. She is mine. My wife, my mate, MINE.

_Flashback_

_Elena ran in front of me, laughing. "You won't catch me!" I sped up and gently tackled my love to the ground. "Elena, you shouldn't have run..." I trail off playfully, grinning. She giggled and flashed her fangs. "What are you going to do about it?" "Well, my wife, I'm going to do this." I kissed her lightly before placing my hands on her waist and tickling her. "No fair!" She laughed. I continued my torture until she leaned up and kissed me. It gradually became more heated and eventually we returned to the cottage we lived in. _

Elena had been my wife for 20 years at that point. Then one day, Mikael got to us, and we weren`t fast enough. He killed her before my entire family. We were just lucky that we all had a spell cast on us. If we died we`d be continuously reincarnated until we found the rest of the family again. Now, almost 976 years later, I've found her. I have awoken my entire family, and we can all be reunited.

_**Klaus POV**_

After my sister was taken from my family, I never felt the same. I knew that one day our family would be reunited again, but the wolf side of me couldn't comprehend. It couldn't deal with the pain of loss, so I turned off my emotions. They'd been off until we found her again. _Elena._

I hadn't wanted to sacrifice her. It was all a ruse. I was counting on the Salvatore brothers to feed her their blood so that when she died, she'd turn. Then the witch's spell would take place. Elena would revert to her true form, an original in every sense of the word. Then, as she turned, she would regain her memories.

She was my best friend. She helped all of us acquire control over the monsters in our hearts. When I realized that Mikael was not my real father, she told me of her parents and how even though they were not her birth parents, they still loved her. She said that she and my siblings would still love me as well.

Elijah has come up with a plan. I made Damon sick and gave Elijah the cure. He made a deal with Elena that involved her going to him. I compelled Damon to turn Elena and force her to transition and leave her. Then she'd go to Elijah and he would kiss her, bringing back most of her memories of him. As time goes on, she'll have to spend more time with our family and she'll attain the remnants of her memory.

_**Elena POV**_

I knock on the door of the Mikaelson manor, not knowing what to expect. I hear someone approaching the door and prepare myself. Elijah opens the door swiftly and pulls me inside by the waist. "Elena." He whispers, before bringing his lips to mine. Instead of pulling away, as I should, I find myself pulling him closer as images begin flashing through my head, ones of the Originals and I. Most prominently featured are those of Elijah and myself.

_Flashback_

_Tatia and I exit the hut that our parents built. She's going on about her latest conquest, Lucian Salvatore. Tatia has an obsession with bedding each boy in the village. However she's agreed to stay away from the eldest of the Mikaelsons, Elijah. She only agreed because I told her of my feelings for him, and also because he recently started courting me. _

_As his father is an impatient man, we are to be wed in a matter of weeks. It is no big deal, as Elijah had unofficially been courting me for quite some time, and had only officially began because his father found out. We love each other very much._

_I got married today. The ceremony was beautiful... I wore a white dress made by Elijah's mother, Esther. Our flower was the beautiful violet vervain that grew by the old oak tree in the center of the village. Rebekah, Elijah's sister, and Tatia were my bridesmaids, and Niklaus and Finn, Elijah's brothers, were groomsmen. Kol, Elijah's other brother, was acting as our priest, which was hilarious as Kol is not a pious boy at all. Tonight I am celebrating dinner with my new family. I had searched for my sister to aid me in preparing, but I could not find her after the wedding. _**(See where I'm going with this?)**

_At dinner, Mikael served us red wine that had a peculiar taste. What we hadn't expected was to be stabbed and killed soon after we had drunk. I didn't know why until I awoke, and realized I was now immortal. Elijah's youngest sibling, Henrik, had died in a wolf attack shortly before the wedding, and we were all devastated. Mikael and Esther had decided that they would rather have children and a daughter-in-law that were unnatural creations than grieve more. _

_20 years after we had been turned, my family and I had gone to Greece together. We were posing as gods and goddesses. I was made to be Persephone, and Elijah was Hades. Niklaus was Zeus, Kol was Dionysus, Finn was Poseidon and Rebekah was Aphrodite. Mikael had been chasing us for a long time, attempting to kill us. This time, he got lucky, and had found me in a secluded area, away from my family. He shoved a stake through my heart, and as I lay there dying, Elijah found me and destroyed Mikael. It was too late though, I was dead._

**There's chapter one! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
